


一分钟稀客 一分钟色诱

by Gunddoom



Category: ONER, UNINE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunddoom/pseuds/Gunddoom
Kudos: 1





	一分钟稀客 一分钟色诱

01

下完雨的空气里，总有一股掩盖不住的尘土味儿，又潮湿又热，闷的黄馨汗流浃背，贴在后背上的薄内衣都浸了些水，白衬衣湿答答地黏在肌肤上几个不太重要的位置，露出一点肉色。

但她只能忍着，汗珠从额头流到鼻尖，再用同样湿淋淋的手背蹭下去，等下颗落下来。

对面卧室传来的呻吟声渐渐消失，玄关发出关门时的独特响声后，她才肯探头探脑地走出房间，从冰箱里拿一听可乐。冰箱里所有的碳酸饮料都是李真央买给她的，说专业大模不喝这玩意儿。

黄馨取完蹑手蹑脚地刚要返回房间，就被李真央哎的一嗓子叫住了。她僵硬无比地转身，正好瞥见李真央脖子和肩膀交界处的吻痕，顿时羞得不像话。

李真央细挑的眼睛眯起来，突然乐着说：“咦小妹长出息啦。”

她马上低头去扯裙摆，有点脸红，黄馨心知肚明布料不会再盖到膝盖了，但说出来还是感觉李真央挑破了什么秘密，眼神变得意味不明。最后对她出丑动作无所谓地开口，得了得了小妹，露点大腿挺好看。

哦。黄馨挪着小碎步又回到自己的领域。

02

刚才妈妈跟黄馨通话，电话里叫她这周回家和亲戚吃饭，无关个人意愿，以往她都是要去露个脸的，这次讲了很多乱七八糟的理由去搪塞，每个都是谎话连篇。挂断电话后，心虚的无力感沉重地把她打倒在床铺上。

李真央的公寓经常有不同的男人拜访，黄馨开始不懂，后来撞见过一次。李真央裸着纤细的身体骑在一个男人身上，男人扶着她的腰，对黄馨突如其来的出现没什么表示，反而挑着眉毛问李真央，找你的？

她可能这辈子也不能忘记李真央缓慢的拢起披到肩膀上的头发，扭过腰肢对她笑，怎么啦小妹？黄馨当时傻了，画面冲击力过大，发尾上的汗滴甩下来滑过腰窝，这是锁进脑子里的东西，她嘴里难吐出一个字，磕磕绊绊，你，我，呃那个，我走了。

黄馨当时说不上什么感觉，夜晚里做梦都是女人赤裸的大片肉体，爱抚她，舔她的肉，环肥燕瘦的清一色美人，其实每个都看不清脸，她纳闷的想这怎么跟拍盘丝洞似的。

半夜惊醒才发现对面卧室的光还没暗，黄馨抱着枕头去蹭床。李真央在听相声，床边留了盏小台灯，她爬上床蹭进被子里，用手指卷着李真央的发尾。

李真央也有点困，鼻音很重，问她又来干嘛。  
黄馨没说话，睫毛背着昏黄灯光眨动的像蝴蝶翅膀，不张嘴说话，就抱着李真央的腰。广播还在放，相声里的逗哏演员用京腔拉长一声——诶哟您说呢？

窗帘没拉严，从缝隙里透出来凉快的风很不合时宜。黄馨不知道李真央现在睡没睡着，大腿也不合时宜地夹在她腰上。突然说，“做爱爽吗？”

“你说爽不爽？”  
“做了才知道，我又没做过。”  
李真央翻了个身，黏黏糊糊地拖着鼻音， “你想做啊？”


End file.
